fall_of_manfandomcom-20200214-history
The Novus Republic
Disclaimer: Much of this info found in this wiki article is not common knowledge. Your knowledge of The Novus Republic as a player extends as far as what others have told you about it or what you've gathered from interacting with The Novus Republic yourself. Don't use this information in game unless previously worked out with it's lore master, Daniel Flores (aka Solest), or other members of The Novus Republic. Origin Military Vault Location: (Previously known as) Cheyenne Mountain Region, southwest of the city previously known as Colorado springs Built in the 20th Century, this vault served as a military command center, as well as a nuclear fallout bunker, until the end war in 2030. The population of the bunker at that time was around 800. After taking several direct nuclear blasts, all communication was lost with the outside world for a great deal of time. To the rest of the world, the location was assumed destroyed. After 300 years and many hardships the inhabitants of the bunker still maintained a sustainable living environment underground, and had been venturing to the surface for over a century. The area around the mountain was devoid of most life, with the notable exception of an unusually large presence of feral ghouls. After battling for several years, the ghoul presence immediately around the mountain was tamed, and regular patrols around the area allowed the population easier living in the outside world. A city began to develop around the mountain. The feral ghoul presence still stayed strong miles away from the city and formed a very effective barrier against wanderers. They are also a very private group. After initial reports of what had happened to the rest of the world became available, they doubled their efforts to keep their location a secret, fearing raids or complete destruction due to having valuable resources and production capacity. Thankfully, the buffer of the large ghoul population between them and the rest of the world proved extremely helpful in keeping them hidden. By the year 2320 the natalist(pro-reproduction) population had grown into the hundreds of thousands and sustainability was becoming a problem. They had cleared out most of the feral ghouls in the area, and contact was made with several outside settlements. The people of the vault were surprised by the mutants and culture that had evolved over the last three centuries, but remained open minded. In the shadow of the 300th year since the end war, the population formed the Novus Republic. Their goal was to rebuild a small piece of civilization that was free of the disastrous effects of the war. To this end, Scouts were sent out to scour the continent and gather further information of what developed after the war. In 2321, there began a great dispute over expansion of their new nation. Expansionists,as the name implies, wanted to expand and bring the light of civilization to surrounding areas, while others wanted to keep their isolationist ways. The expansionists eventually won out, and the military forces of the Novus Republic were mobilized in 2325. The decision may have also been fueled by the need for more resources to support the growing population and industry. In particular, the Novus Republic was highly interested in a large source of bauxite, which is needed to produce aluminium. Aluminum that would allow the construction and expansion of a larger and sustainable air force. The People The population of this bunker has kept its military traditions, and they have become a large part of their culture. A large portion of those fit for service are a part of the armed forces and service is required for full citizenship and voting rights. Over the course of the last 300 years the english they once spoke has evolved and they often use words very foreign to other groups in the region. Population (Novus Republic Census Data, Monument Springs and Surrounding areas, Compiled by Dr. Richard Marcus of Lance Academy) 2030: 817 2050: 1,479 2100: 3,983 2100-2150: First vaulters venture and eventually build on the surface 2150: 10,721 2173: Founding of Monument Springs 2200: 28,857 2250: 77,671 2300: 209,059 2310: 254,842 2320: 310,651 Notable Settlements and Territories Capital City- Monument Springs Population: ~343,000 (2326) Some demographics Those older than 55= ~28,000 Portion of population in military service= ~100,000 Lance Academy Ferus Town Military Structure Ranking Organization Name (Size) (Commanding Officer) Army (80,000+) (General) Division: (5,000-10,000) (Brigadier General) Battalion: (300-1,000) (Colonel) Company: (50-100) (Major/Captain) Platoon: (15-25) (Lieutenant) Squad: (3-5 but varies) (Sergeant/Corporal) 1st Army Commander- General Nathan Black The tip of the spear for the expansionary force. Able to deal with any threats to the Republic while also equipped to incorporate and administrate new regions. This army is composed of mostly of men and women from the capital city. 2nd Army Commander- A second army was formed as new areas were brought into the Novus Republic. This force is composed largely by the new population brought into the Novus Republic. Thus this army has a large amount of mutants and ghouls as well as humans from other surviving vaults. Still getting on its feet the training level in this army is varied. Nevertheless the second army continues to push north along the chasm. Special Forces Before the great expansion these forces were used mainly for scouting and making sure the area and city the Novus Republic had built up remained safe. They are now used for direct and clandestine operations to further the expansion. The majority of these forces are made up of NR citizens from the capital city. This a very small section of the military and few ever hope to join its ranks. Motto- “Any time, any place” Sky Force One of the greatest achievements of the early Novus Republic was to acquire and refurbish many prewar aircraft that were stored away at a nearby aircraft storage facility that survived the End War. Over 200 years had passed since anyone in the Republic had seen anything but a bird fly. Now the aircraft and their pilots are colloquially referred to as "Angels". In addition to these Angels, the Novus Republic still maintains its prewar satellite communications. Though most geosynchronous satellites have long since become inactive, lower altitude reconnaissance satellites continue to function to this day. Being the only facility to which the prewar satellites were authorized to make contact with. These include many Resources Oil production was a major priority for the Novus Republic and it estimated that almost 1 trillion barrels worth lurk beneath their territory. Coal mines in the region formerly known as Denver. The caves are shielded from most of the toxicity around the former city. Kelsey Lake Diamond Mine Molybdenum ore is mined and used to make better steel than anywhere else on the continent. Various other resources are mined or produced in respectable quantities within the deep NR territory including gold, natural gas, uranium, silver, copper, lead, tungsten, zinc, and titanium.Category:Factions